Stay With Me
by OddFeather
Summary: Korra wasn't sure how it happened. All she knew was that as soon as she left the Avatar State after the battle, she was running towards the bleeding Mako, hoping she wasn't too late. A different way things happen during the war against equalists. Makorra.
1. Battle

**Hi! It's me again; OddFeather! This idea popped into my head last night so I wrote it down and tada! I have to say, I actually really like this...so anyways, enjoy!**

**I wouldn't ever own Legend of Korra no matter how many times I wish I did.**

* * *

Korra wasn't sure how it happened. All she knew was that as soon as she left the Avatar State after the battle, she was running towards the bleeding Mako, hoping she wasn't too late.

How _could I let this happen? _Korra thought, tears welling up in her eyes. _I'm supposed to be protecting people!_

She stopped a few inches from Mako, who was leaning against a wall with his arms folded over his stomach, and examined his wound. He had a wound right where his heart was.

Korra sighed in frustration. _How can I heal him? I don't even have any water! _She thought. _And if I did, would I even be _able _to heal him?_

A thought then occurred to her. Why did she think of this sooner?

Korra tried to bend the water that was in the air so she did have water that she could heal Mako with, and to her amazement, it actually worked!

She kept trying to bend the water in the air until she had enough to heal Mako, and then she leaned over him to make sure he was still…awake.

"Mako?" Korra said cautiously.

Mako opened his eyes, which had been closed. "I'm here, Korra." He said. He sounded exhausted, though.

Korra sighed in relief, her tears staying in her eyes. "Thank the spirits." She murmured under her breath. She bent the water over Mako's wounds and began to try and heal him.

"Are you alright?" Mako asked with concern. He coughed a little after that.

"Really? You're the one who could….die….and you're asking me if I'm alright?" Korra said, one of her tears spilling over her cheek.

"Just because I could die, it doesn't mean I shouldn't care about my friends." He said, reaching up to wipe away her tears.

Korra grabbed the back of Mako's gloved hand and stopped him from wiping her cheek. She was afraid that if he touched her, she would break down. And that's not what her or Mako needed right now.

She put his hand on the ground and then went back to healing with both hands, closing both of her eyes to concentrate.

"Korra….." he said, with even more concern with before. Now both eyes spilled the tears they have been waiting to spill, her eyes still closed.

Korra took one last look at the wound before letting the water she was bending drop to the ground. Her tears flowed freely now.

"It didn't work, did it?" Mako asked sadly.

Korra shook her head, her lips threatening to let out a sob.

Mako sighed. He took Korra in his arms and cradled her while she sobbed into his chest. He looked at her sadly, knowing that this would affect her badly. Reasons: she believed that the Avatar was supposed to save _everyone, _and the other reason being that she had strong feelings for him.

He was going to tell her that he likes her more than Asami, that he was going to say that he chose her…..and now he'll never get the chance.

It hurt him that she would never know. But it would hurt her even more if he tells her right as he slipped away forever….

Mako rested his head on Korra's head as she continued to cry. He shut his eyes as he continued to cradle her. She would never see him again. And he would never see her again. At least, not in this life.

Mako heard footsteps, and looked up to see his brother, looking distressed. "Are you-are you going to...?" Bolin said, his voice cracking.

Mako nodded sadly, a grim look on his face. Bolin looked down, and then turned around and walked away; trying to control his emotions like Korra had tried to. But Mako knew he would break, just like Korra was now.

He began to feel exhausted, and felt his eyelids grow heavy, and then he closed them. Thoughts drifted through his mind as he felt himself slipping away.

Then he saw something in his mind. He saw memories of Korra and Bolin. Every single memory he had of them. Laughing, messing around, angry, upset, distressed, happy….all those memories were flooding through his mind.

But the memories that stood out more clearly were the ones with Korra in them. How she fought chi blockers to save his brother, how they all laughed when they'd knock each other down when training, how she came and confessed her feelings to him…..he couldn't let that end. Mako couldn't let those memories end, he wanted better ones-with both him and Korra and Bolin and Asami.

He wanted more of them. He wasn't going down like this. He wasn't going to let anyone mourn him…..he was especially not going to let Korra mourn him.

He began to fight back against the darkness that was threatening to surround him. He fought back against the numbness that he felt at that moment.

Opening his eyes, Mako looked down at the sobbing Korra and slightly shook her. "Korra." He said softly. She looked up at him, tear streaks running down the side of her cheeks. "Try to heal me again. Please."

Korra looked at him with a sad and doubtful expression, but she sat up from the position she had when she had been crying into his chest and instead bent more water from the air and began healing again.

"I-I can't." Korra whimpered after five minutes of struggling. "I can't hold my hands right. I'm shaking too much."

Mako grabbed ahold of the back of her hands. "I'll try and help. You just focus on bending the water, alright?"

Korra nodded. She focused on bending while Mako kept her hands in the right position.

After a few minutes, Korra's face began to light up. "It's-it's working! It's really working!"

Mako smiled as he slowly started to let go of her hands so she could work better, which she did not object to. She had stopped shaking, anyways.

After a while, she still hadn't stopped healing Mako. He had already felt better a half an hour ago, but she still wasn't stopping her healing.

"Korra-I don't know much about healing, but I don't think it takes this long to finish." Mako said.

"I just-really want to make sure it's not going to bleed out again." Korra said.

"I don't think it will do that anytime soon as long as I am careful for a while."

"You don't know that." Korra said, only staring at where she was healing Mako. She refused to look at his gaze.

"I do know that." Mako said, and he began to smirk. "I think your just being overprotective."

"So what if I am?" Korra said. "I-"

Whatever Korra was going to say was cut off by Mako, who had grabbed one of the hands she was using to heal him with with one of his own hands and then his other hand behind her neck, forcing her head to come down so her lips met his.

Korra's eyes were wide, very wide. But soon she closed them very slowly, and kissed him back.

Korra was the first to pull away, shocked and happy by Mako's actions. Her jaw dropped, while his lips curled into a big grin.

"C'mon, the others need to know I'm going to be fine." Mako said, then he kissed Korra's forehead before getting up and helping Korra up too.

Mako felt pain in his injury, clutched the spot for a minute. Korra came over to Mako and helped support him, putting his arm around her shoulder and leading them out of the building.

* * *

**I was actually thinking this whole thing out in class, so if I am missing homework I blame it on my daydreaming. Please review!**


	2. Unsure

**Hey! I was going to make a second chapter for this, so I finally did. My writing time has been taken up by my story "Do You Feel The Same Way?", so it took me a while to finally write it down. It is shorter than the first chapter, but oh well.**

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

Mako was walking to another healing session. He enjoyed coming to the healing sessions, since he spent the time talking to Korra while she was healing him.

After the battle that had injured him, he had thought about no one else but Korra. She never left his mind once after that battle. All the memories he had of her saved him; she had saved him.

And he was really glad when he got to see her in person.

When they said he needed to have some healing sessions after the battle, Korra volunteered to do it right away. Mako had agreed to let Korra do it immediately.

He came to her door and knocked. He heard footsteps on the other side of the door, and the door opened to reveal Korra.

Without a word, she motioned him to come in and sit on her bed.

He sat on the bed and Korra bent the fresh water in a bucket that was in the corner of her bedroom and began healing.

The water glowed as Korra healed him, and he watched her facial expressions as she worked. Her expression remained completely blank.

_Huh. Strange. _Mako thought._ Usually she is happy when I come._

Silence stayed between the two as Korra worked, but Mako got slightly bored of the noiseless room.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. "You haven't said a word to me."

Korra shrugged. "I just have something on my mind."

"What is it?" Mako asked.

"Nothing…I was just thinking about what you did during the battle." Korra said.

Mako nodded. He was never going to get the feeling of Korra's lips against his out of his head. _Ever. _He really didn't mind, though.

"So…what are you thinking? I mean, about that one subject." Mako asked.

"I was just thinking…if you…oh, it's nothing." Korra said.

"If I what?" Mako said, trying to get Korra to finish her sentence.

Korra sighed. "I don't know. It's just…..I don't know if you did that because you like me or because I saved you or…or…."

"You think I kissed you just because you saved me?" Mako asked. Korra nodded. Mako shook his head. "I kissed you because I like you, Korra."

"Yeah. And Asami, too." She said quietly and bitterly.

"Not anymore." Mako said. "I like you more."

Korra frowned. "No, Mako. I don't think you like me more. I think you just think that because I saved you."

"Korra, let me explain." Mako said. "I was going to tell you I liked you…..loved you…..before that battle broke out. I never imagined you getting the wrong idea, though. I'm sorry you took it a different way, but I was going to tell you that I loved you before that battle, and I'm not lying. You can ask Asami or Bolin."

"You-you love me?" Korra asked.

Mako nodded. He leaned towards her. "More than love, Korra." He said. He kept leaning closer and closer until their lips met.

The water Korra was bending spilled all over Mako, but he didn't care. Korra wrapped her arms around Mako's neck and leaned closer to him.

Mako felt that he was now complete.

* * *

**Hmm. I like this ending. :D I was actually listening to the song "Down" by Jay Sean when I was writing this chapter. I have no idea why I am telling you that. :P Please review!**


End file.
